


goodbye (i know it's hard to say)

by periwinkleparagraphs



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Angst, Future AU, Gen, Oops, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkleparagraphs/pseuds/periwinkleparagraphs
Summary: Her soul gem was tainted, dirtier than Iroha had ever seen. There was something evil and twisted and hungry inside it. Iroha had to put an end to it before things got even worse.She had to be the one to do it.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo & Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 8





	goodbye (i know it's hard to say)

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Goodbye Song by Joe Iconis 
> 
> (not to plug my tumblr again, but i have some art for the future au this is from on there, it's @sayaka-mikis-fire-extinguisher)
> 
> also this is NOT iroy*achi please don't read it as such

There were plenty of quiet moments. Some of them lasted longer than Iroha expected. Some didn’t last long enough.

Some of them were happy.

Some of them she forgot.

None had ever been as painful as this.

  
  
  
  


Yachiyo struggled to hold herself up, held out her hand, and offered her soul gem. 

Iroha, unable to speak, begged her to stop with wide, tearful eyes. 

_ “I’m sorry it had to be you.”  _

They were no louder than a whisper but each word burned itself into Iroha’s brain.

“Yachiyo -” Iroha finally found her voice, scratchy and raw and painful “Yachiyo,  _ please _ .”

“I know,” Yachiyo was crying now. “I know, I know, but I’m out of time, Iroha.”

Her soul gem was tainted, dirtier than Iroha had ever seen. There was something evil and twisted and  _ hungry _ inside it. Iroha had to put an end to it before things got even worse.

She had to be the one to do it. 

_ I’m sorry it had to be you. _

Trembling, she lifted the arm that bore her crossbow. 

“Tell Mifuyu that I’m sorry too,” Yachiyo choked out. “And that I love her. That I love you all.”

Iroha’s vision was too blurry and her hand was shaking and she wished she could be anywhere else.

_ I’m sorry it had to be you. _

Iroha let out a sob. Or maybe they both did. 

But then, as the murkiness inside the gem threatened to claw its way out and her apprentice pointed a deadly weapon at the object that held her life force, a look of serenity passed over the older girl’s face. A smile, even.

Acceptance.  Relief. 

_ “Thank you.” _

And then she let go. 


End file.
